leagueoflegends_esfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kha'Zix/Estrategia
Skill Usage * Los enemigos se consideran aislados si no tienen aliados dentro de una corta distancia. El daño de se incrementa drásticamente contra estos objetivos. ** Esto incluye a monstruos neutrales, por tanto, es recomendable matar primero a los más pequeños y después ir contra el más duro, que recibirá un daño extra considerable de . * se activa cuando no puede ser visto por el equipo enemigo, por tanto, se puede volver a reactivar metiéndose en la maleza o . Esto se puede usar como una forma efectiva de acoso en la línea. * Usa los múltiples períodos de sigilo garantizados por para entorpercer las habilidades de los enemigos. da una increíble movilidad. ** Si has invertido un punto de evolución en , puedes usar la breve reducción del 40% de daño para minimizar el impacto de una cantidad de daño considerable si lo lanzas correctamente. * Si gankeas antes del nivel 6, intenta mantener disponible en el caso de que el enemigo use u otras habilidades de escape. * De nivel 6 en adelante, utiliza tan pronto como abandones la maleza para sorprender al enemigo. Usa el segundo uso (o el tercero en el caso de que lo hayas evolucionado) para tu movilidad en el caso de que necesites perseguir o huir. * Cuando evolucionas las habilidades te estás adaptando a 4 estilos de juego diferentes: ** Evolucionando te garantiza un daño masivo contra enemigoes aislados y con poca vida; útil para hacerle counter al jungler o para conseguir una muerte rápida de un campeón aislado. ** Evolucionando te garantiza un gran potencial de acoso y farming en early game. La ralentización sirve de forma defensiva y ofensiva. El radio de explosión de las púas se triplica, si se dispara correctamente, consiguiendo un daño máximo. (Los enemigos sólo pueden ser dañados por una explosión, lo mismo ocurre con la cura en ). ** Evolucionando te garantiza un inmenso potencial para gankear, gracias a su gran rango (aproximadamente dos veces ) y su enfriamiento instantáneo si matas o asistes la muerte de un campéon. Una táctica útil es saltar a un campeón aislado, ralentizarlo con , hacerle el máximo daño con y saltar si muere, preparado para gankear en otra línea. ** Evolucionando te garantiza un uso extra del Salto del vacio antes de entrar en enfríamiento; dándote la posibilidad de un uso extra de la pasiva, la velocidad de movimiento extra y un tercer sigilo, Además, te da una buena reducción de daño tanto físico como mágico (excepto el daño verdadero), incluyendo el veneno de o , por ejemplo, y otras habilidades de daño en área. Sin embargo, sincronizarte es muy importante, ya que la reducción de daño sólo es efectiva durante los períodos de 1 segundo de sigilo. Build Usage * Building on if you are doing well is an excellent choice. Because of its slow, damage-multiplier and higher crit chance it synergises well with his two main damage sources: his auto-attacks and his . * improves sustain, due to life steal and spell vamp, and it synergizes well with his two main sources of damage, his autoattack and his . More, the item grants you attack damage and ability power, increasing the effectiveness of your passive and the healing provided by . * provides cheap mid-game stats and gives additional healing from . * also proc the damage buff every time you activate , if you wait the 2 seconds cooldown of the item between one activation and another, so if you evolve active camouflage when you use your ultimate you get a three burst of damage within 4-5seconds. ** is better then because you use AP only for initial heal provided by . The other reason is that your abilities scale with attack damage. * is great on jungling with Kha'Zix, along with ganks. The mana regen helps him when he doesn't have blue, the extra attack damage scales with his abilities, and the 50% splash damage helps isolate larger jungle creeps in order to maximize damage. Also, the splash damage increases the chance of isolating a ganked target, increasing your damage against them. Recommended Items Countering * deals bonus damage to targets that are isolated. Take the advantage by fighting near allied minions, champions, or turrets. * and have long cooldowns and Kha'Zix is very vulnerable when these are not available. * Don't fight against near brush, as resets each time you lose sight of him, allowing him to increase his damage output by moving in and out of the brush. * 's appearance changes slightly every time he evolves; watching him closely can give you a warning as to which of his abilites are evolved. ** If his claws are longer and serrated, then has evolved , Gaining bonus damage for it and his passive along with increased basic attack range. ** If the two rows of spikes on his shoulders have gotten bigger then has evolved , causing him to shoot three pairs of spikes instead of one and allowing them to apply his passive's slow and damage. ** If a pair of wings are stretching out of his back, then has evolved , greatly increasing its range and instantly refreshing it if he gets a kill or assist. ** If 's body has changed color then he has evolved , allowing him to cast it three times before going on cooldown instead of two and takes reduced damage. ** Note that all these evolutions will also show up as buffs if you click on himself. Champion Spotlight 600px